1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unit connection structure of an air conditioner constructed by plural units. The unit connection structure is suitably applied to a vehicle air conditioner, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional vehicle air conditioner is constructed by an inside/outside air unit for introducing inside air or outside air and for blowing the introduced air, and an air conditioning unit for adjusting temperature of air blown into a passenger compartment. In this vehicle air conditioner, plural pins and plural holes of both the units are fitted to each other, and both the units are mechanically connected using plural screws.
The air conditioning unit is generally disposed within a dashboard at a center side in a vehicle width direction, and the inside/outside air unit is disposed within the dashboard at a front passenger's side to form a lower foot space for the front passenger. Further, the positions for fastening both the units are restricted so that both the units are not affected by screws or the like. Accordingly, a lower part of the inside/outside air unit is not supported, and a downward moment is applied around the connection portion by the weight of the inside/outside air unit. Therefore, at an upper side position of the connection portion, a case of the inside/outside air unit is readily deformed, and contact surfaces of both units at the connection portion may be separated. Thus, air may be escaped from the connection portion, or an attachment dimension accuracy of both the units on a vehicle may be decreased.